As the mainstream of sheets used in vehicle interior members, particularly, tonneau covers, vinyl chloride leathers, in each of which a polyvinyl chloride sheet is laminated onto a woven fabric, a knitting, a non-woven fabric or some other, have been used. The sheets may be welded through a high-frequency welder, so that labors for processing based on sewing are saved to produce an advantage in view of costs. However, the vinyl chloride leathers have a problem that a warm texture cannot be gained. From such a viewpoint, the Applicant invented an air-permeable leather in which a non-woven fabric is impregnated with a resin (Patent Document 1). However, in this invention, since the impregnation resin used is polyvinyl acetate having a high Tg (Examples in Patent Document 1), the texture may become harder when the proportion of the amount of the impregnation resin is made larger.
The Applicant further invented a leather-like non-woven fabric in which an acrylic resin is caused to adhere onto a single surface of a thermocompression-bondable type spunbonded non-woven fabric high in weight per unit area (Patent Document 2). The non-woven fabric yielded by this invention has a problem of being unable to be welded through a high-frequency welder.